There is an ongoing need in the flavor industry for flavor chemicals that enhance or provide new flavors for food preparations. There is a similar ongoing need for fragrance chemicals to give perfumers and other persons the ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. Those with skill in the art appreciate how differences in the chemical structures of the molecules can result in significant differences in the odor, notes and characteristics. The identification of structural variations and discovery of new chemicals enable the creation of new flavors and fragrances.
It has long been known that sulphur compounds may possess repulsive odor, resulting in off-flavor in food and contributing to air pollution (See, Badings, H. T. et al. Z. Lebensm. Unters.-Forsch. 1976, 161, pages 53-59; Schaefer, J. Comm. Eur. Communities 1980, pages 513-535). Sulphur compounds, for example, were observed in hen manure. One such compound 2,6-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyran-3-carbaldehyde was also detected in the air of laying hen houses and was identified to play important roles in the odors of both hen manure and laying hen houses (See, Schaefer, J.). In a study of the formation of sulphur compounds during the preparation or storage of food products, a model system testing the reaction of hydrogen sulphide and 2-butenal was proposed and investigated. A number of sulphur compounds were identified and their off-odor properties were reported. 2,6-Dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyran-3-carbaldehyde was again found and described as having onion and metallic odors. In the model, more sulphur compounds including 2,6-dipropyl-5,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyran-3-carbaldehyde were proposed. However, none of the proposed molecules was isolated and/or confirmed and no odor assessment was made (See, Badings, H. T. et al.; Kleipool, R. J. C. et al. Z. Lebensm. Unters.-Forsch. 1976, 161, pages 231-238).
It has now been found, unexpectedly and contrary to what might be expected, that 2,6-dipropyl-5,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyran-3-carbaldehyde possesses surprisingly strong fruity and tropical organoleptic notes and is therefore particularly useful in enhancing the flavor of foodstuff, chewing gums, dental and oral hygiene products and medicinal products.